Pizza and Beer
by RJ-Granger
Summary: Don and Sloan have kissed. Now it's time for the time honored first date after election night of pizza and beer in pajamas. Takes place right after 2x9.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>All around him bottles of wine and beer were being opened. They did it. They had a really great night of election coverage. They didn't fuck up and things ran smoothly and everything went well.<p>

And Sloan kissed him and figured out it was him who bought her book. Don still could taste her on his lips and he kind of liked it.

"Hey." He said, leaning against her office door. "You did good out there tonight Sabbith." He gave her his version of a shy smile. He was too smug to be truly shy.

Sloan stood, looking out her window. History being made really had settled into her spine now. She turned to Don, hands on her hips. "Hey." She held out her hands in a shrug. "What can I say? It was a good night."

Don stepped forward, in her personal space but not touching her just yet. "I'm not good at this part. I'm good at the beer drinking and the kissing and the 4 am fucking when we just got off work and we need to let off steam. But I'm not good at this part."

Her eyes moved to his lips and back again. "I didn't assume you were good at this part, Keefer. Why do you think *I* kissed you? Because I'd be damned if we went nowhere." She thought for a moment.

"What about Maggie?"

"Maggie and I broke up months ago. After the video of her running after some other guy posted to YouTube." Don reminded her. Sure Maggie still worked in the office but she wasn't Don's anymore. If she ever really ways.

"I'm single Sloan. Care to change that?" He put his hands in his pockets, giving her a slightly smug smile and trying to play this cool. He had it bad.

She just stared at him. "I'm a lot to handle, Don. I don't do subtle. I can't cook and I argue with movies."

Don licked his lips and leaned in, kissing her very softly. "I snore. I don't like green things as food. I hate getting into an unmade bed. I'm sure you and I will figure out how to do this." He finally moved a hand to take hers. "You kissed me Sloan. And it was the best God damn kiss of my life."

Sloan reach for him with her free hand before he'd even stopped speaking, her mouth seeking his again. His lips were soft and so very kissable. Beneath what she had at first found arrogant and all around asshole-like lurked a really good man. "I like backrubs. Neck kisses for no reason. Cold Chinese food and hot tea that burns your mouth." She smirked. "The best?"

Don's face changed. A smile. A real honest to God smile appeared on his lips. "I like football. Playing and watching. I like sleeping in really late on Saturday and then going out for lunch. I like falling to sleep holding someone's hand." He drug his thumb over her knuckles. "The best. Bar none. Score one for you Professor."

Sloan blushed, her fingers wrapping around his. "It's late, I know- but if you want to, you can come have some beer and pizza at my place."

Don nodded slowly. "Pizza and beer with you sounds better than just about any offer I could get." He knew he was being corny but he'd take it. "What do you want on the pie?"

"Mushrooms. Extra sauce." She liked to lick the marinara off her fingers. "You?" The unasked question hung between them. Would they cuddle on the couch or cuddle on her bed to watch her big screen and eat the pizza - and would there be more kissing. Sloan dared not think of more, but at that moment she imagined it would be quite nice.

"Pepperoni. Extra sauce." Don didn't want to let her go but he knew he needed to so he could go grab his stuff. There was a question he wanted to ask but he wasn't sure how to. He didn't want to presume. But he needed to know.

"Should I grab my bag with a spare set of clothes or should I plan on heading back to my place post pizza and beer?" He asked after a solid 60 seconds of thinking about how to ask.

Sloan answered with ease. "It'll be awfully late, you know." Her eyes searched his. "Stay. We can work out the particulars now if you'd like..." She tilted her head. "Do you have rules you like to follow? Like nothing until the third date, when the moon is in alignment, all that?"

Don tried not to snort. "My only rule is usually condoms until I know she's on birth control and clean. I haven't really had high standards before." He felt his cheeks heat up. He knew he was a little bit of a man whore when it came to dating but for her he'd turn it all around.

"What about you?" He wanted her to be treated right. Even if that meant changing every habit he had.

Her eyebrows raised, head reeled back a bit. "Well then... I don't have to worry about whether or not to cop a feel. Me?" She shifted, letting his hand rest in hers as she brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly.

"I've always been protected- Birth control and the guy with condoms. I don't do anything really flexible or interesting but I haven't heard any complaints." She chuckled looking at his mouth again. "I haven't been this attracted to anyone in a while. Something tells me that we'll be just fine in that area."

Don snorted, this time turning it in to a chuckle. "I might be an asshole sometimes but when it comes to sex I'm all class." He ran his hand down the back of her skirt, enjoying the curves she had. He was so glad she wasn't a stick.

"I can make you really happy. I'm not the same guy that came to you about Maggie questions. I am better. And I am a good man now." He kissed her, slow and tender and passionate. "I'm going to go grab my stuff. Meet you in the lobby?"

Sloan bit her lip, nodding slowly, resisting the urge to wriggle against his hand. She watched him go and once he was out of sight, she did a silent victory dance. Tonight was beyond historical, beyond momentous; regardless of what happened between them now, this was the start of something good. Really, really good.

She was in the lobby, coat in hand and purse over her shoulder, in record time.

Don walked to her, bag over his shoulder. He felt good, really good. He felt like a man. His father always said that when he would talk about dating his mother. When they got together he felt like a man. Don thought he finally understood that.

"I ordered the pizza." He explained. "Well I ordered two." He corrected because he could eat a whole one himself and she had to eat too. "It's the place on the way to your place. I figured it's only 3 blocks, we could walk and then grab a cab."

Sloan leaned in to kiss him again, unable to stop herself from making a tiny noise as they parted. Was this what being happy, truly happy, felt like? "I like it. 3 block, a cab and then I can get out of these clothes. There are shorts and slippers with my name on them."

A walk, $20, and a cab ride later they were in the elevator to Sloan's building. A building he couldn't afford with all his savings and this year's pay put together.

"I always forget that you make more money than I do." He said softly, no judgment or harshness to it. Just a fact that slipped his mind from time to time. "But then again you know how to handle money better than I do."

"This is true. You are *really* bad at money, Don." She stared at the display as the floors continued to climb. Soon the doors opened and she dragged him down the hall, a smirk on her face. "If you're really interested, I could teach you, you know. How not to be so *very* bad with money."

Don had to admit the playful side of Sloan was fun. He liked it. He liked when she was silly and a bit of a dork. He made him want to show off his nerdy side. "You help me get my finances not to be a clusterfuck and I will teach you how sports. How about that?" He offered. Forgetting a moment she was the to commissioner of the office fantasy football league.

She gasped playfully. "Sports? Me? Oh God... stop it." A wink and she bumped open the door with her hip after unlocking the two deadbolts. "Make yourself at home." She stripped out of her jacket and hung it up on the hook, bending to pull off her heels with an almost obscene moan. "Jesus that's good."

"Is that's all it takes to get you to moan I might just put on and take off your shoes for an hour later." Don put the pizzas on her dinning room table before taking off and hanging up his jacket. He put it over hers as so sort of sign. He hoped at least.

"Ha! That would do it. Those things are brutal." Sloan padded past him and ran a hand over his back, at his waist. There was an intimacy in this touch.

"Do you mind if I change into some sleep pants and a tank top? I've been dressed in this for nearly 18 hours and I want to relax with my girl and some pizza and beer."

"Not at all. Get comfortable. I'm going to change. Sleep shorts and a t shirt." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper as she moved into her bedroom and began to untuck her blouse, unzip her skirt.

Don grabbed his beg and headed to her half bath. He undressed to his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror. He wished he knew when he showered this morning where he would end up. He would have manscaped himself a little. He pulled his boxers forward a little and decided it wasn't too bad. A tank top of NYU and a pair of grey sleep pants later he was heading to the kitchen to grab plates. He was suprised how normal this felt already.

In her bedroom, Sloan had a moment of panic. She hadn't bothered to shave, anything really. Long legs propelled her into her bathroom, running a dry razor over her armpits, legs- but stopped before going too far into her shorts. After all, a little hair was alright- right? She heard Don in the kitchen and tried to play it cool, flirt a bit. Stretching as she walked out, letting the t shirt ride up, showing off her midrift.

Don turned his head when he heard her behind him. "I have to say for a woman who only knows how to make sandwiches you have a beautiful kitchen." Don really did love to cook. His brother was a chef in the city. Someone who made Don's hours look sane.

"Do you have all this for show or did it come with the place?" He asked, putting their pizza on plates and adding a little shredded cheese and hostages to his.

She reached over and stole a piece of his pepperoni, popping it into her mouth. "Mmhmm, oh both- of course! How else would I impress you? It'd be a little obvious if I was trying *that* hard, yeah?"

Sloan moved to the fridge and bent to peer within. "Ah, perfect." Her hand reached in and pulled out a pair of longneck amber bottles. "Beer?"

"Please." Don tilted his head, having gotten the best view of her ass as she was bent over. She really needed to do that more often so he could marvel at her ass. It really was a thing of beauty.

"Can I ask something?" He closed the pizza box. "And be honest." He added, wanting to make sure that his question wasn't brushed aside. "This is real, right? This isn't us just playing pretend because we're both single and a little bit lonely and we know that fighting with the other gets us off?"

Sloan stood up and pushed the bottle towards him, having found a grape and popped one into her mouth. All playfulness paused for a minute. "Hey." She gestured towards her outfit. "I just spent five minutes shaving my legs with just a razor because this is real. Do you really think that we'd be anything more than a one-night stand if this wasn't real?" She could have just jumped him at his desk if that had been the case. Fuck and then head home.

Don put the beer down, stepping closer to her and trying to figure out how to say words that felt like they wouldn't come out. "You're impressive. And you impress me. Not just because of the Ph.D stuff. But because you could be making $15,000,000 a year doing shit that fucks over people and you don't. You are one of the good guys when your field has so many of the not so good guys in it." He bent down and kissed her. "And for the record. I don't care if you shave your legs. I always thought that was overrated."

She allowed herself to relax for a moment, taking in his presence. "Sometimes, Don, you know just what to say to shut me up." Sloan looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "That's not an invitation to try." The playful tone was back a bit. "Come on. Pizza and beer?"

Here was the moment of truth. Bed or couch? "And where do you want to relax- I've got the big screen in the bedroom; the couch is really comfy though."

"This is all on you Sabbith. I learned a long time ago that you don't pick. The guy doesn't pick because it always backfires." He shook his head, holding his beer in one hand and the plate in the other. "So why don't you decide and then I will sit or lay down next to you?"

He wanted the bed. Not because of the ease sex could happen but because he wanted to know she wanted him there. He wanted to lay in a space that she would be every night. He wanted to go to a place he hoped not many men got to.

Sloan smiled slowly. "Smart play, Don. Very smart." She backed out of the room and swayed for the bedroom, looking back and motioning him forward with her head.

Her bedroom was in fairly modern in style, yet she was all about comfort. With her job and all the stress and the long days, she wanted to come home and sink into her bed like a fucking fairytale princess. A high tufted fabric headboard displayed the expansive king size mattress and oversized comforter. It was screaming for her to jump in it, though she resisted. "Welcome to my bedroom. No, I'm not worried about you spilling anything."

Sloan set her beer and pizza down and sat at the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her. "Come on up. Get comfy."

She was perfect. Well he knew that wasn't true but she was just about as close to perfect as she could get without being unfuckingbarible.

Don put his foot on the second beside table before getting into one side of the bed and moving closer to the middle. He had to admit that she had really good taste in beds. It was perfect for his tastes and warm too. "I might have to give you my credit card and have you help me pick out a new bed. This thing makes my bed feel like rocks with a blanket over it."

He turned to watch her get settled and it hit him. He was in bed with Sloan. And it made his chest feel a little tight for a few seconds.

"I could do that. Though you'd need to come with me. The laying on it- I mean, *really* sprawl out... That's the key."

Sloan reached for her pizza and with each bite, her legs came closer and closer to his until they were touching. She didn't know why, but she pretended to not notice, eyes glued to the screen. How did he smell so good? Don. In her bed. Lord. When they first met, she didn't think she'd even want to share a breath with this man, let alone pizza, personal space and spit.

Don felt Sloan and his legs shift closer and close but he decided not to say anything about it less she come to her senses and kick him out.

"The first time I saw you on air I thought that you had the cutest freckles I'd ever seen." He said softly after he finished his pizza, half though his beer. "I'd never really thought of them as cute before but they work for you." He shifted a little bit to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

She licked off her thumb before sliding closer to him on the bed. Her pizza was done, or at least her attention span for pizza had dwindled. Sloan decided that a little testing of the limits was in order. Her arm draped around his waist and her hand began to rub back and forth over his abdomen. "Good think you like them. I've hated them since I was a little girl."

"I don't think you have any idea just how beautiful you are. I've never seen a woman who looks like you before. You're stunning Sloan." Don tried not to react to her hand on him, tried to breath normally but he couldn't do it. He started to lick his lips and his breathing hitched every few breaths.

"You keep doing that and things are going to happen that I don't really have any control over." He whispered. He wanted to do whatever she was game for but he felt duty bound to give her a warning. He wasn't sure she always knew her effect on people, on him.

"I love how you see me." She said. "It isn't just that you see my features- you see all of me." Sloan bit her lip as she watched him react. Her leg draped over his, pulling it between hers as her fingers toyed with the hem of his tank top. "Something like what, Don?" A single graze of her cool fingertip touched the warm skin of his lower belly.

Don's eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back. She had barely done anything and he was already lit on fire. "Come on Sloan, you know what." He made a vague gesture to his lap and tried to keep himself from getting hard over a few belly rubs. "And I'm not one of those guys that can get it to go away on command. It lingers."

She shifted closer, moving to nuzzle his jaw. "I don't mind, you know." Sloan bit her lip and whispered. "I wouldn't mind you being that turned on by me. Makes me feel sexy. More than you already do." The way he looked at her now. Spoke to her. Everything screamed how much he cared.

Her lips kissed his neck near his Adam's apple. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you want me to cum?" Don asked bluntly. "Because if you don't stop than one of us is going to have to bite to bullet and stimulate until blast off." He was trying not to blur the line between playful and prick too much but he defaulted when blood left his brain. And right now that was barely enough blood in his brain to keep him breathing. "I want you to do what you want. Think of me as the stock market and bend me to your will."

Sloan moved to hover over him, body sufficiently away from his. "I asked you what you wanted. Giving you the option between saying yes, and having me suggest making out and losing a few layers, or saying no and we watch the rest of the game." She wasn't giving in to his attitude. Her voice was firm yet soft.

Don's eyes opened again. "What I want is to lay on top of you. To know what it feels like to have you under me, moving against me. I want to feel you kissing me and touching me and I want your tits pressed against my bare chest. What I want is all of you Sloan, no hiding behind that big brain of yours."

It was her turn to breath heavy, eyes rolling back as a shiver ran down her spine. There was the fire she'd sensed before. "Yes..." Her moan was almost a whisper as she backed off from him and raised to her knees, hands pulling at her t shirt. "Am I taking this off or are you?" All of that sounded perfect. She'd never been with someone like him before. Someone that wanted *her*.

Don reached over and slowly pulled the shirt off. If he was going to do this than he wanted to do it right. He wanted to make sure that she felt comfortable and ready. He needed to be not a good guy right now but her guy if this was going to work.

He pulled his own shirt off without thinking about it. Guys weren't the same as girls when it came to this. He moved his hand to her side, looking at her face even if her chest was now bare to be seen. "You're beautiful Sloan. God are you beautiful."

Sloan couldn't stand the distance and crawled closer to him, closing the distance. Breasts pressed against his chest, his warmth making her moan, she closed her eyes and kissed his lips, savoring him. Tasting him. Here she whispered his name between breaths. Her hand cupped his neck while the other traced over his chest, up and over his shoulders. "God, you feel good..."

Without another word, she deepened the kiss.

Don carefully shifted them back without breaking the kiss. There was something about the way that she tasted so good even if he knew it was mostly the pizza. She was a great fit too when he got her on her back, letting his angles find a place to rest against. He pulled back once he was fully against her, letting her feel him. He knew that she could and he was waiting for some sign about her judgment on what she felt or more specifically if she thought what she felt was enough.

Both hands gripped his lower back as he pushed against her. His body warm and she could feel his length, throbbing with each heartbeat, against her thigh. Shifting her hips, her shorts pulled aside, allowing her bare body to press to his boxers. Her voice was breathy and almost needy. "Yes, Don... right there." The pressure was just enough to make her moan. Her skin erupted in goosebumps, nipples tightened. Her hips pushed up into his, feet coming around the backs of his calves to urge him on.

Don reached down and touched her. He wanted to touch her, to not just thrust against her and give her no real satisfaction. He wanted to really show her that he was better than the CEO's and the football players that took her to dinner and dancing. He started to rock against her thigh as two fingers and his thumb went to work.

"Sloan." He moaned after he figured out how to get his body to work so he could do both things at the same time. He was desperate to be inside of her but he didn't have a condom and he wasn't going to dare ask her to have sex without one.

One hand moved to her chest to cup her breast and play with her nipple, adding to the sensation. His fingers were just long enough, just thick enough to stretch her. And when his thumb began to circle her clit? "Fuck..." Sloan ground against his hand, rotating her hips to stimulate him. "You feel so good." She had condoms in her drawer but she didn't want to push him. He felt decent size, definitely a part of his anatomy that she was interested in meeting when he was ready.

Don felt like he had won some kind of contest he hadn't known he entered. It felt amazing to be touching her like this, to feel her body against him fingers. Fingers that could press just against spots inside of her.

"I wish I was inside of you. But you'd blow my mind." Don groaned softly. He was trying to be sexy without pushing too far. He wanted whatever she was willing to offer but he still felt like she might come to her senses soon.

His words made her whimper, leaning up to kiss his neck. Her brow furrowed, she licked her suddenly dry lips. Nodding, Sloan managed. "To your right. Top drawer. Condoms. If- Oh, God... If you wanted to." She left it up to Don. She was going to cum like this, and hoped that he would be able to as well; she'd more than happily slick up her palm to help him along, or offer him head.

"Tomorrow morning before we shower." He whispered as he kissed her jaw. He wanted to, God did he want to, but he also wanted to not jump at the chance to change what they were doing. Because honestly this felt really good and he liked using his hands. "Though if you wanna use your hand I wouldn't say no." He added before he started trying to make a hicky on her neck.

"Yeah... Yeah." Her legs pressed to the bed, trying to gain some leverage to fuck his fingers. Sloan kissed his shoulder before licking three of her fingers and moving inside of his boxers to feel him, hard and heavy in her palm. "God... You're perfect." Her fingers could barely touch around the middle of his shaft. He was not gargantuan, nor was he average. He was the perfect balance of above average. Eyes on his, she began to stroke, adding a twist of her hand on the way up.

Don moved a little up and took some of his weight off of her hips so she had room. "Christ Sloan you are good at that." Usually Don found hand jobs to be one of the least sexy things a woman could do. If he wanted his dick stroked he could do that. But the way she was touching him made him change his stance. "I have foreskin." He said, trying to give her all the info she needed. He knew she liked having all the facts she could get.

Sloan nodded, moving to tug his boxers down enough to watch her hand move. Up and down his cock, wet finger sliding over his slit, teasing him before gliding back down to cup his balls. "I like the way you feel." If she were honest, she'd say that she wanted to feel him buried deep in her body, but that, she hoped, was obvious.

Don wanted to break, grab a condom and fuck her mindless. He wanted her to feel every inch of him as he moved over her and made her groan at how deep he was. But he was too worried with getting her off. Maybe if he could outlast her orgasm he'd suggest it. Or maybe he would . . . nope he was too far gone . . . he felt that fire burn in his belly and whimpered. "Close. So fucking close Sabbith."

The finger around her clit had not ceased, nor had his fingers buried in her. Don was a pro at making come hither motions, grazing both spots at once now. Her arm gripped onto him, her hand working faster, slick sounds coming from both of them now. "Don... Fuck- Please-" Soon, she was arching off the bed, her body gripping and undulating over his fingers, her voice a broken whimper, loud enough to hear, breasts bouncing as she fucked his fingers through her orgasm.

Don last for maybe 60 seconds after she came before he grabbed his discarded shirt, rolled off of her and came into it, half sitting up as he did. He used the other side of the shirt to whip off his face before tossing it on the floor. Out of reflex he reached for her and pulled her so she could use his shoulder as a pillow. He closed his eyes and took in and let out a deep breath. "I don't think I've ever had sex as good as that hand job."

Sloan was almost purring. Her orgasm awoke a more playful, feral side to the normally all-cerebral woman. Instead of putting her head on his shoulder, she put her ear over his heart and curled her body next to his. "I loved watching you cum for me." That was all she said, all she needed to say. "Just think - we haven't had sex yet."

Don kissed her head softly, his hand finding her back and connecting the freckles he found there. "Tomorrow morning before you get out of bed we're going to." He whispered as he moved his fingers lightly over her skin. "And then we're going to eat cold pizza in the kitchen. And then I'm going to sit in the living room and make notes for for my show later while you do your morning yoga. And then shower together and share a cab to work."

She smiled, turning her head to kiss over his heart. Sloan caught herself before she said it, the L word, out of reflex and the little flame that was burning stronger and stronger for the man that had become far more than her friend. "I'd like that."

Don smiled down at her, feeling as though he just managed to have the best night of his life. "You were good tonight. I mean that. I think you might have a future on TV." He teased just a little, enjoying their after glow. Did you have afterglow from hand stuff? Well they did. "I'm tempted to tell you the news Charlie told me to tell you earlier now and not in the morning."

Already, the orgasm had sucked whatever energy Sloan had from her body and she mumbled, snuggling closer to Don and his warmth. "Morning. Tell me in the morning. I'll make you coffee and toast to go with the pizza." Her culinary skills were not quite on par with his, she knew that much.

Don made sure she was covered up. He wanted to to be comfortable and warm. He wanted to protect her even in that simple way. He reached over and turned the TV off, shifting down a little and cuddling back up with her. "Night Sloan, sleep well." He whispered, his cheek resting against the top of her head. Each breath in he could smell the peach from her shampoo. Perfection.


End file.
